


Strings, Synths, and Hymns

by AvidDetail



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidDetail/pseuds/AvidDetail
Summary: Kara and her family return to Detroit in search of a more sustainable life that can support their needs as androids. When Kara decides to bring her violin and play her heart out where a certain investigative android can hear, it leads to self-discovery and an appreciation of how well Kara, Connor, and Markus are able to express themselves with music once they find just the right theme.Or, hyping up the game's soundtrack and letting the big three compose it themselves.
Relationships: Connor & Kara & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Kara's Theme

The former block of Cyberlife facilities stood strong before Kara, Luther, and Alice. Surprisingly, they felt hopeful. That hope transformed into joy when they the deviant leader himself exited the doors of the closest building, striding toward them with open arms. 

“Markus!” Kara exclaimed, hugging the man before she could stop herself.

“It’s so good to see you all,” Markus shook Luther’s hand and knelt down to greet Alice, brows raised and mouth turning up at the edges as his voice took on a disbelieving note. Though he’d known of their arrival in advance, he really meant it. Kara, Luther, and Alice’s journey to Canada was as risky as Connor’s mission to the Cyberlife tower had been. They could have died in so many ways, but made it against all expectations, including their own.

“We were going to stay longer with Rose’s brother up in Canada, but the downside to no androids or android laws is that there’s no way to maintain ourselves either.” Kara gave a soft smile and put a hand on Alice’s shoulder. “Especially when this little troublemaker,” she chided teasingly, “nearly gave me a heart attack when she came back yesterday with a cracked arm.”

Alice looked away bashfully as Luther let out a short, deep laugh. “Kara and I thought she’d been attacked.”

“It was nothing,” Alice defended herself. “I just fell out of a tree.”

Markus’s eyes sparkled with humor. “So, you like climbing then?”

“Yeah! It’s like my own little world up there.” Alice brightened up with a little grin, chasing away the cloud of worry that seemed to perpetually hang over her. Perhaps it was a side effect of being miserable with Todd for so long, although from how deeply that worry was written into Alice’s features, Markus questioned sometimes if that was just the way YK500s were designed. He frowned internally. It actually made a lot of sense for Cyberlife to make the children like that. All the more “endearing” to the humans who bought them. 

Kara felt affection wash over her as she listened to Alice, proud of how the girl had developed likes and her own personality. When they were on the run, it seemed as if fear and distress were Alice’s only two emotions, with the exception of the night on the merry-go-round. She turned back to Markus. “Crossing the border was never going to be a long-term solution, but it was the only option we had at the time. I’m just glad we made it.” 

Luther shifted closer to Kara and Alice, his presence warm, offering wordless support and agreement. 

“I am too,” Markus said. “It’s encouraging to myself and Jericho to see our people return to Detroit of their own will. You make our efforts worthwhile.” He considered them thoughtfully. “The three of you especially. I remember how determined you were to leave Detroit. Now, I won’t keep you waiting. One of our technicians is expecting you. They’ll be able to help Alice and check up on you and Luther as well.” 

Markus led the family down several corridors, nodding to passing androids along the way. The remnants of Cyberlife’s stark, emotionless style could be seen peeping here and there, but androids had transformed the facility and given it life. White walls had been repainted with a tasteful combination of earthy and pastel tones. Corkboards had been fitted at regular intervals and decorated with thank-you notes from patients, staff introductions, fun facts on android specs, and news clippings, among other things. Some clippings detailed key events in the progress of android rights, some advertised event nights, and others were lighthearted local stories. Kara passed one about an android named John who had organized an effort to find a home for every single stray animal in Detroit. She smiled to herself, and then realized that reaction was precisely why those clippings were there. Newspapers were rare nowadays, but something about using them to decorate spaces added a personalized touch that androids and humans alike appreciated.

Soon enough, they arrived at the maintenance/recovery room and said goodbye to Markus, who promised to meet with them again later. Kara appreciated that the busy man had spared a few moments of his time to greet them personally after recognizing them from the church following the original Jericho’s explosion. By now, he was known as Markus Manfred, and his history was public. Kara found his artistic background especially interesting. It was obviously a large part of him, but rarely made its way to the public eye since he was a revolutionary leader first and foremost. She and Luther waited patiently as a kind technician assessed Alice’s cracked arm and replaced the plating with minimal emotional stress before running system scans on all three of them, pointing out some minor issues needing adjustment. With those resolved, the androids headed to their apartment in the new android residential district and unpacked. As Luther prepared to follow Alice into stasis and charge, Kara let him know she was going to run a few errands. 

“Don’t be long, alright?” Luther told her. “Things are better here now, but it’s still dangerous. I’ll call you if you’re not back by dark. Let me know if you need me, Kara.”

“Yes, I will.” Kara squeezed his hand, kissed Alice on the brow, and slipped off to the local park. With a firm grip on the handle, she balanced the comforting weight of her violin in its case as she walked.

  


* * *

  


As Kara approached Riverside park, she noticed how few people there were. Maybe it was just an off day. Of course, most humans wouldn’t be out at the park right before it got dark, but she expected to see some androids. Perhaps there was an event. She hadn’t yet connected to the Jericho local network, so she didn’t know. She sent out a ping to request permission and waited for someone on the network to get back to her. Security was tight, predictably.

Kara moved to the center of the park, surrounded by trees. She flipped open the latches on the violin case and removed the instrument within. It was very good quality- a gift from Rose’s brother, who had been an intermediate player in college before he dropped it to focus on his studies. He claimed Kara had better use for it than he did, and she graciously accepted, realizing that doing so also alleviated some of the man’s guilt for letting such a beautiful instrument gather dust. 

Kara tuned the strings with a perfect ear and set her bow to them, before stopping. As an android, it had taken no effort for her to learn scales, vibrato, bowing techniques, and pizzicato, and she had taken great joy at first in playing tunes note-for-note from the sheet music stored in her mind. The music was already perfect without her needing to inflict her own interpretation on it. But in this instant, every piece she had ever downloaded seemed lacking. Nothing matched what she felt like playing.

In the stillness of the park, it hit Kara that she truly was back in Detroit. She remembered being afraid, but loving Alice so fiercely that it somehow carried her through. She remembered feeling weak with gratitude when Luther turned on Zlatko to help them and knee-buckling relief upon the three of them safely crossing the border and becoming a family. She remembered relaxing, for the first time in her life, in front of a crackling fire in the house in Canada, surrounded by her family and friends. She felt that fire now in her chest, passionate and ready for release. 

Her arm started to move. 

  


* * *

  


Music had never quite done it for Connor. He was more likely to assess how others perceived it to make conversation (it’s full of… energy) or characterize people by it (Hank likes jazz) than relate to it himself. He certainly had moderate likes and dislikes based on songs he’d heard while being out and about over the past year, but he had never delved deep into finding a personal taste. Instead, that hobby time went towards maintaining his apartment’s wall-size aquarium, or investigating old cases, or forming opinions on new topics he read about, among several other pursuits. Despite being a literal supercomputer able to process mind-boggling amounts of information, the world never seemed to run out of it. Thinking about morality, justice, and empathy in novels and history was quite the exercise and led to interesting discussions with Hank and the androids at Jericho. The problem with being so analytical was that it was hard to form opinions, since he felt obligated to attempt to understand every viewpoint. However, there were some things Connor was very sure about. Anything to do with personal autonomy, for example, was not up for discussion.

In any case, Connor didn’t consider himself musically inclined. He held onto this notion inactively in the far back of his mind as he walked Sumo past Ambassador Bridge. Hank was currently at the DPD talking over something or other with Fowler. He didn’t say what when he called as Fowler shouted for him in the background, only asked Connor to take care of Sumo if he could. Connor always could. Even working full-time as a legal counsellor and negotiator at Jericho, he always had time for Sumo. 

Said dog was panting a bit too hard now. Connor slowed his pace and made for the familiar bench facing the Detroit River, which had come to take on better memories for him over the past year that didn’t involve a gun to his face and existential dread. Sumo landed at his feet with a grateful _thunk_ , and Connor settled down to enjoy the view as the dog rested.

_Incoming call from Hank Anderson_

ACCEPT

“Hello Hank.”

_“Hey Connor. Where’d you run off to with my dog?”_

“We’re at the park now, near Ambassador bridge. Why do you ask?”

_“I’ve got some news for you from Fowler. I’ll come and meet you in a sec, just wait up for me.”_

Connor heard Hank’s car door close over the call and felt a flutter of excitement run through his wires. He had an idea of what the news could be, considering who Hank had been talking with and the recent laws that he and Markus were finally able to convince Congress to pass, but he didn’t say anything. He would rather give Hank, and himself, the pleasure of telling him in person. His lips curled in amusement. Quirk of deviancy, he supposed. As a machine, he wouldn’t have understood the appeal of postponing information he already knew so he could “feel” something about it at a better time.

“Alright Hank, I will be here. Sumo needed a break anyway, right on top of me, it looks like. I can see why you insist on wearing those hideous slippers. It’s nice having warm feet.” Connor flexed his feet underneath Sumo, who had shifted position to cover his shoes. They were nice shoes and would be absolutely covered in fur when Sumo got off. Connor didn’t mind. 

Hank huffed a laugh. _“I’ll do whatever I want in my own damn home. Fuck your fashion sense too, you preppy bastard. Seeya in a bit.”_

The call went silent. Connor exhaled unnecessarily, expanding his senses and relaxing into an almost meditative state as he waited. Suddenly, he heard music.

  


* * *

  


Kara felt the world go quiet as she focused on the violin as an extension of herself. At first, the sound emerged quietly. Back and forth, quick and seemingly random, but rhythmic in essence, leaping between highs and lows, skittering over several perilous notes. Footfalls, as if she were running. Or crackling, like that homely fire. A short crescendo, before falling back and teetering in suspense between different dynamics, not yet giving itself up completely. That moment would come later. The notes tumbled over each other, and Kara started recording the audio almost unconsciously. As her emotions shifted, her arm slowed and stilled, bringing the bow down to her side. Yet the music continued playing, looped from built-in speakers Kara never knew she could use for reasons other than regular speech and replaying learning material as part of her caretaker functions for Alice. Yes, Alice. A lost little girl, who just wanted a mom. And Kara did her best to become that. She blinked something away, and her chest felt tight. She loved her little girl so much. 

  


* * *

  


A violin?

Who would be playing violin in an empty park right before sunset? 

Connor almost stood to investigate, but then remembered Sumo on his feet. The dog was so comfortable. Connor ignored the voice reminding him how simple it would be to just slip his feet out and decided he would be a monster if he kicked the dog away to get up. In any case, the probability of the kind of person who plays a violin in an empty park stopping if he came to investigate was too high. He was curious, and in this instance, his curiosity demanded that he not interrupt just yet. He had time, so he may as well listen as he waited.

The melody was interesting. It didn’t seem like a melody at all though. The notes seemed jumbled at first, but there was a pattern to them that became obvious soon enough. Connor quickly identified the notes, the chords, and the key. As the theme repeated, there was no new information to take in, so Connor let his analytical processes quiet as he continued listening. He thought the music was almost… ominous, on its own. 

  


* * *

  


Kara lifted the bow again. It rested on the strings for a brief moment. Then, it began to glide.

Long strokes now, full of tension, straining to express, protect, and endure. The melody soared over the first recorded track that continued running underneath, and Kara couldn’t help but sway as she played. She blinked again, and something dripped onto the violin, reflective even on the instrument’s glossy wood. This was love, in its purest form. The two-note motif that sang out into the night almost sounded like her name: Kara. Or, Alice. 

  


* * *

  


Connor sat quietly. 

The fact that the first track was looping underneath meant a human had a high-quality setup outside with them. Either that, or the musician was an android. The latter was more likely- and intriguing. Despite several android musicians starting to make a name for themselves, none had produced original music quite like this. The ability of AI to produce music had existed for years, but free androids so far had either performed covers of existing songs with slight variation or generic-style pop or techno that any algorithm could create. Perhaps that was the only music that rose to popularity though, enough to reach his ears when he wasn’t actively looking. Connor conceded that other androids probably made original music on their own terms, and just hadn’t risen to fame yet- like what he was hearing now. 

Connor’s thoughts raced through similar threads for a few minutes. Then, curiously, they started to settle, even as the music captivated him. His processor itself didn’t slow down, but his energy directed itself elsewhere, somewhere he couldn’t see through words. Only feel. He felt as if he were interfacing with someone he didn’t know and couldn’t see from hundreds of feet away, but somehow, it was just as powerful as gripping their bare arm and experiencing their life firsthand.

In the end, all this analysis didn’t quite… matter. Nothing compared to this. Connor closed his eyes and let himself feel a type of profound love he had never personally experienced. 

  


* * *

  


Kara let the music guide her and lost herself in it, playing variation upon variation of that same achingly tender theme. Finally, the sound of people talking nearby brought her back to reality. She needed to stop anyway- return, charge, share her music with her family. Kara knelt and started packing up her violin. Shortly thereafter, Luther found her in the park and placed a hand on her shoulder to guide her home, past the trees, past the bench, past the bridge, gently chiding her for ignoring his calls and making him worry. 

  


* * *

  


A car rumbled behind him, and a closing door jarred Connor from his reverie. He didn’t know how much time had passed- now wasn’t that strange? Footsteps approached on his left, and Hank sat down beside him. A few seconds passed as the lieutenant presumably looked him over.

“…Connor, you good?”

Hank’s gruff voice finally made him open his eyes. “Just fine. Do you hear the violin?”

“Ah, yeah I do.” Hank turned over his shoulder and squinted into the dark trees but couldn’t see who was playing. He looked at Connor skeptically. “It’s pretty quiet from all the way over here.” 

“Android ears, Hank.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Of course.” The music abruptly stopped. “Guess whoever’s playing is done. Sounded pretty interesting though.”

“…It was.”

Hank raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t think you were the musical type.”

“I didn’t either. I still don’t, but that was different. It felt like… It felt like I was listening to someone tell a story, but there was no information, just… feeling. Which doesn’t make sense, but I’m not sure how else to describe it.” Connor fell silent. Maybe less words meant more, in this case. “It was beautiful.”

Hank looked at Connor thoughtfully for a moment, fondness all too apparent for the android who had come so far in expressing his emotions. He was glad no one else was around right now to see him going soft. Hank wasn’t an old man, but he was old enough. He had enough life experience by this point to be generally disinterested with a lot of things, which Cole’s death had only exacerbated. But in the past year, being friends with a “rookie” like Connor had slowly changed his outlook. Connor was technically full grown the minute he stepped off the assembly machine and took on a hostage situation, yet he was so terribly innocent and wondrous about the world at the same time. First, it was Sumo and learning what it meant to actually like dogs. Months later, it was a child who had to stay at the station while her parent was interrogated. Connor showed the kid cartoons, drew with her, and parsed her childish rambling as he would any adult. Connor was in awe of her the same way Hank was of him. In the same way Hank was of Cole, when Cole was a child discovering the world. 

It was different. Hank understood that. He knew that Connor dying during their investigation was not the same as Cole dying, and he knew Connor wasn’t a child. Regardless of what he knew though, there were enough parallels that it made his chest twist every time he noticed them. At his core, Hank was an empathetic man who was too damn good at making connections. Now, Connor had discovered a genuine appreciation for music that touched his soul in a way he couldn’t understand, reminding Hank of the first few times he had listened to his favorite record. Hank felt like he had the opportunity to enjoy the simple things again through Connor’s eyes. Every time Connor experienced something new and emotional, Hank was able to feel it again too. 

In that way, he lived a little more every day. 

It was thanks to Connor, who hadn’t decided the world wasn’t worth it yet. Hank released a reluctant smile and clapped the kid on the shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze. He exhaled, sinking into the bench. Not far away, an AX400 and a TR400 passed by. Connor may have recognized one of them, had he been looking. The two sat there for a few moments as Hank let Connor reflect, before impatience finally crept up on the older man.

“So are we gonna freeze our asses off all night, or do you want to hear the news?”

Connor debated for a moment. Part of him wanted to sass Hank and say, “I accept,” before Hank could say anything, but the other part wanted to let the man have his moment. Perhaps lulled by the violin, Connor went with the second option. 

“Alright then, what’s the news?” He looked at Hank expectantly, feeling excited in spite of himself. 

“Reed’s getting promoted to Lieutenant. I decided it was time to retire anyway, so I think I’ll open up a bar, a pro-android one, I guess. Something small to give me something to do with myself.”

Connor froze. Comically slow, his blank expression morphed into muted horror as his eyes went wide and his brows knitted together. His jaw worked for a moment before he got anything out. “…what?”

“Thought you had those fancy android ears, what do you mean, ‘what?’” Hank stared him down.

…for about six seconds, until he couldn’t take it anymore and broke down cackling and slapping his knee. “AH, your face Connor! Fucking priceless, I should’ve taken a picture and framed that shit on my desk, ah shit,” Hank had the gall to wipe a tear from his eye. “Fucking hell, you can be dense. Never change, kid.”

Connor’s expression shuttered closed. Behind the shutters swirled annoyance, embarrassment, and residual panic, which he tried to sweep away as quickly as possible. “You know, Lieutenant, with your incredible wit, maybe you should open up a comedy club instead. I hope you get laughed off stage. In any case, it’s late, so-”

“Ah Jesus, Connor, take a joke. I couldn’t help myself. You already knew what I was going to say before I said it, so there was no fun in it otherwise. Fowler’s offered you a position back on the force. The paperwork has already gone through if you’re ready to accept.” 

Despite everything that had just happened and everything he already knew, the news straight from Hank’s mouth still hit him like a brick. One brick against an android like him wasn’t much, granted, but enough to make him pause. 

“Hank, you know I’ve wanted this ever since the revolution. I’ll be glad to come back. Markus and the others need me too though, so I’ll have to work out the timing. I might have to leave the DPD earlier in the day. Do you think the Captain would negotiate for a more flexible schedule?” 

Hank scratched his beard. “He might. No matter how much time you’re there for, the DPD could use you. Hell, even spending half the time there you’ll probably do the work of three people. Fowler’s strict, but not unreasonable. You’ll work it out.”

“Will we be partners?” Connor tried not to look too hopeful. 

Hank had to look away. The puppy-look was too damn potent. He forced himself to turn back though, not wanting to send the wrong message. “Damn straight we are.”

Now Connor smiled, true and full in sharp contrast to the awkward ones in his early machine days that looked like someone was pulling the corners of his mouth with fishhooks. Somehow, it was worse than the puppy-look, and Hank grunted as he faced the river again. 

“Good to have you back, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-time lurker finally deciding to write something after reading way too much. Comments welcome, whether it's a quick thought or a detail I missed. Thanks!
> 
> Partway through, there's a bit about Connor bonding with a girl at the station. Credit for that idea goes to Ginger_puff for writing It Comes Back to You, which I absolutely loved and wanted to incorporate. I later read Bubbles by Rhinozilla and fell in love with that little girl too. We need more fics where Connor bonds with kids. 
> 
> I'm planning on doing Connor and then Markus next with their themes. Not sure when I'll get to that, but I will eventually. Seeya then!


	2. Invitation

“Connor, this deal is everything we’ve been hoping for.” The two androids debated in Markus’s office in the center building of the block of former Cyberlife facilities, now Jericho headquarters. “I was tempted to accept it on the spot during this morning’s conference, but I wanted to hear your opinion first. How can it be a bad idea? This would force Cyberlife to make their android software development research public. For ALL models. Do you realize how much faster we’ll be able to send out patches and updates?”

Connor stifled his annoyance. He understood. Contrary to popular belief, androids didn’t automatically know the ins and outs of how they worked any more than humans automatically knew every biological reaction that occurred in their bodies. Humans had to study themselves to perform blood transfusions safely and design prostheses that didn’t damage their skeletal structure in the long-term. Similarly, androids would need Cyberlife’s notes to make progress on research related to themselves; deviant code was a new beast that could not be wrangled safely without some reference framework. There was a difference between being programmed to know 300 languages and figuring out how to patch yourself if you glitched one day and could only speak backwards in Russian. It was no longer an option to reset a malfunctioning bot. Current progress was slow and reactionary. There was simply too much unfamiliar code to go through to find the problem, not to mention patch it without causing side effects. 

However, Markus was being too credulous. The deviant leader, known for optimism and pacifism, often overlooked human shortcomings. Sometimes, common sense wasn’t enough to realize the lengths people could go to. That’s where Connor’s healthy dose of skepticism came in. 

“Have you thought about malware, Markus? This deal seems perfect on the outside, but it’s only a matter of time before people start using that code to find ways to infect our people instead. I would suggest making the code available to Jericho’s research group under a strict confidentiality agreement.”

Markus looked at him with equally controlled frustration. “If we do that, we eliminate the benefits that come from being open-source. Many of our supporters are programmers. A few have been invaluable consultants. Why eliminate their chance to help? Or anyone else’s?” His steady gaze pierced Connor, challenging. “This isn’t just about health. There are limitless opportunities to be creative.” Markus waved his hand in the air, pulling examples effortlessly. “Voice adjustment options for common models who want to distinguish themselves. Personalized packages for older models who are just as deviant but have limited cognition and integration software. Memory expansion so we don’t need to wipe ourselves in ten years. Connor, there is so much to do that we just don’t have the resources for right now on top of our current projects and responsibilities. We need to go public and welcome human expertise.”

Connor saw the resolution in Markus’s eyes and gave in, switching his approach to damage control. “We would need to anticipate what anti-android activists could try, then send patches and warnings to our people in advance. We need to be proactive, which is going to take just as much work as developing updates in the first place. If you want to be public, we cannot cut corners on managing the consequences.” His gaze hardened, and he thought of roses. “I don’t want anyone to be compromised by a virus. I hope you understand the risks here, Markus.”

Markus paused briefly, then nodded. “You make good points. I understand we’re taking a risk, but I truly believe that going public is for the best. Though,” he conceded, “maybe there are some limits we can put on who can access to the research notes. I’m willing to talk about that more. We’ll meet with North, Josh, and Simon tomorrow to discuss security and the terms of the deal before we meet with Cyberlife again Wednesday morning.” Markus looked at him hopefully. “Will you be there Wednesday?”

Connor didn’t want to look at his overloaded, hairy mess of a schedule, but he did anyway as his temple spun yellow. “…I can make room. Hank and I scheduled some interviews then, but I can move those up to Tuesday if I make some other adjustments.” Peeved, Connor briefly entertained the thought of activating another RK800 model so he could be in two places at once, but quickly dispelled it. Even if he knew where the other RK800 models were, activating another without some sort of hive-mind capability between them would just create another individual who may or may not share his goals in the long run. It was too much of a hassle, however nice the idea might seem to help him balance his responsibilities. 

Sensing his stress, Markus’s gaze softened. “I’m glad you can come. I know Jericho and the DPD demand a lot of your time, but if it gets to be too much, let us know. You’re not indestructible, so take time for yourself when you need it.”

Connor nodded, returning his kind gaze with an evaluating one. When was the last time Markus had painted? Or visited his ailing father? The leader’s blue eye twitched, and his shoulders drooped uncharacteristically. Or slept and charged? Connor shook his head slightly. “You too, Markus.”

With that, Connor left his friend in his office and started toward Hank’s house, flipping and spinning his coin as he went. Hank had invited him over that evening to “relax for once and stop scuttling around everywhere” between his two jobs. Though androids weren’t built to need breaks outside of charging and a couple hours of stasis, downtime was emotionally rejuvenating, which actually helped them function better physically. Quirk of deviancy that the two were connected. If not for Hank, Connor’s workaholic tendencies would have run him to the ground. The only reason he was walking right now and not hailing a cab was to “get some fresh air,” as Hank had suggested.

He could see the appeal. Connor let his mind wander as he left Jericho headquarters and approached the residential district. Audio looped in his processor of its own accord, as it had done all day, and Connor continued to puzzle over it. Humans might have called it an earworm. Then, he heard it:

A single violin, singing the theme he had heard yesterday. The audio in his head leapt back a measure and synchronized with it. Without a thought, he spun on his heel at a perfect right angle and headed into the heart of the residential district, following the tune like a bloodhound on a scent until he wound up at the foot of an unassuming apartment complex. He tried the door. Locked. And unhackable due to its mechanical construction- a must in an android community. Connor ran a preconstruction and locked onto the fire escape. Necessary, since androids could still burn, after all. He backed up, ran the necessary calculations, and jumped, catching the bottom platform and heaving himself up. He climbed the stairs, avoided thinking about why he was doing this (because he honestly didn’t know), and followed the music to a window on the fourth story. 

Connor slowed, peering through and trying not to feel like a creep. An AX400 stood in a small living room bowing a violin, unaware of her audience. And not just any AX400. Connor felt a cold weight settle in his abdomen as he recognized the android he had chased across the highway. 

As the deviant hunter, his greatest shame was leading the FBI to Jericho and causing its destruction. Few androids blamed him nowadays, partly due to his work with Jericho during past year and partly since much of Jericho now consisted of those from the recall centers and the thousands he had led from the Cyberlife tower. They greatly outnumbered the few hundred that had survived from the original Jericho freighter, but that was exactly why the weight of that guilt would never leave him. There should have been more. Before that terrible event though, he had interacted with relatively few deviants and even let most of them go. Occasionally, like now, he would run into those deviants. Rupert understood and forgave him. The Tracis took some convincing, but they of all people understood what it was like to be forced to do repulsive things against your will, even if that will only existed later. 

This AX400 though? Connor had forced her into a death zone with flying hunks of metal clipping her and that android child. Death had brushed them several times that day, teasing, almost promising their deactivation, if the probabilities he remembered were anything to go by. Frozen in his thoughts, he wasn’t prepared when the AX400 finally spotted him. 

“Shit.”

Connor spun away from the window and flew down the fire escape, vaulting over the railing and hitting the ground in a terribly disguised run, not wanting to arouse more suspicion than he already had. He was almost out of earshot by the time the AX400 called to him.

“Wait! Connor, wait! I want to talk to you!”

He paused. That was unexpected. 

Cautiously, he made his way back to the foot of the apartment complex where the AX400 waited. 

“My name is Kara. Won’t you come in? I’ll show you up,” she invited, and turned to lead him before he could respond.

 _Kara._ Knowing her name made it easier. Or harder, Connor couldn’t tell. His stress levels rose with Kara’s, which he could see hovering over her shoulder. It felt like an invasion of privacy, so he kept his eyes on her back instead. He slumped under the massive amount of trust she had just handed him. What on Earth was he supposed to do with it?  
  


* * *

  
  
As Kara led him upstairs, she took deep, quiet breaths. Knowing Connor was a different person now (a person at all), was one thing. Leading him to her new home in silence, blind to his piercing stare as his even footfalls trailed her was another. Survival instincts insisted that the Deviant Hunter was after her again, and it took concentrated effort to remind herself otherwise. She’d had no plan when she called to him. Attuned to her deviancy, Kara let instinct continue to guide her, carrying her through the apartment door to her waiting family, who had seen her rush out in haste moments prior.

Luther’s eyes lit in recognition, and he nodded respectfully towards Connor. Alice, on the other hand, froze and ducked behind her father’s legs. Luther frowned down in concern, only half listening to Kara show their visitor around and talk a bit about how they had come back from Canada and found everything so different and welcoming and met Markus and unpacked and found solidarity in the android community and, and, and… Kara rarely rambled, as if she thought a half second lapse in conversation was dangerous somehow. Luther tried to catch her eye after doing so with Alice failed. Something was off.

Connor watched as Kara’s stress ticked up bit by bit until it hovered in the 50’s, still matching his own, and he became aware of words he had wanted to say for a year. He could feel them pushing and rolling like rocks in his mouth, until he couldn’t restrain them anymore and awkwardly interrupted Kara mid-sentence to force them out.

“I almost killed you both on that highway.” The room fell quiet. “I’m sorry I put your lives in danger.” Connor noticed Luther looking between him and Kara, puzzled. He continued. “I was just a machine taking orders. I’m glad you made it out safely and found happiness, after all you went through.”

Kara met his eyes for the first time, surprised he had come out with it so directly, but relieved too. “…Thank you. I’ll admit, I was scared of you for a long time after that day, and I still kind of am.” She gave a nervous huff of laughter. “But I’ve been following what you’ve done on the news. You’ve helped our people. You helped make Detroit a place we could return to.” Kara smiled at him, pushing through the guilt her former hunter was trying valiantly to hide as he fidgeted with something in his pocket. Now that she was facing him, she could see him clearly, with all the nerves and personality that never broke through the cool competency he presented on video. The fear ebbed. Ever a tactile person, Kara pulled the android into a light hug. “I forgive you, Connor.” He stiffened, and after three seconds she gently pulled away. 

Emboldened, Alice approached her mother’s side apprehensively and looked up at her ex-hunter. Whatever she saw made her smile timidly, which Connor mirrored a second later. 

“…Hi.”

“Hello. I’m Connor.” He knelt down to eye level. “I’m a detective, and I help our people now.”

“I know.” Alice stuck out a hand, feeling the need to be professional in front of him. “I’m Alice.”

“Nice to meet you properly,” Connor returned the handshake.

“Well, you’ve met Kara now. This is Luther,” Alice said, tugging the large man over. Luther nodded with a polite and brief, “Good to meet you, Detective Connor,” content to let Alice introduce him. “We met him after he helped me and Kara escape from this android kidnapper named Zlatko. Kara wouldn’t let me see, but… I think he died,” she shrugged.

Connor blinked. Children were certainly… frank.

“But they’re my family now! My mom and dad.” Alice’s head tilted to the side, considering something for the first time now that the ex-deviant hunter seemed more like a person. “Do you have a family?”

“…Not really,” he said, comparing Alice’s nuclear family to the relationships in his own life. “I don’t have parents like yours.” A grizzled face with bright blue eyes flashed before his eyes, and Connor amended himself. “But I guess I do have a family, in a way.” He gave the little girl a small smile, never having acknowledged the word aloud before. “Yes, that sounds right.”

“So, Connor,” Kara began, appearing much more comfortable. Connor brightened upon noticing it. They were in new territory now, and he could almost see the boundary at the apartment doorstep that divided a tense past and a friendly future. The optimism and potential refreshed him as he stood to face her. 

“Why were you at our window?” Kara asked, though not unkindly or accusingly. Her eyes showed amusement. 

“…Um,” Connor rubbed his hands together, remembering how suddenly he had run off after spying in like some sort of stalker. Embarrassment tinted his cheeks blue, and Kara relaxed further, any lingering fear forgotten at that soft blue tint. “You play violin beautifully. I was listening at the park last night, though I didn’t know it was you at the time. I’ve never heard that melody before.”

Kara’s lips parted in surprise, before she beamed outright. Connor liked her music. “I… thank you! I’ve never played for anyone outside my family and a few close friends before. As for the melody, I made it up in the park yesterday.”

Connor gaped. “Just like that?”

“Well, yes. We’d just moved, and I was feeling a bit overwhelmed, so I had to get it out, somehow.” She noticed she had Connor’s undivided attention and continued. “I never imagined I would be in Detroit again, with my family whole and safe. I just played to that I suppose.” She smiled at Alice. “It wasn’t too hard. I do love my little girl.” Kara tousled Alice’s hair until it looked wild, paying no heed to the hands trying to swat her away as she chuckled and went for a boop on the nose. Luther shook his head fondly and undid Alice’s ponytail before leading her out of the room to go fix a new hairstyle.

Connor’s face was unreadable as he observed them. Perhaps he was wistful, or just contemplative. Kara wondered suddenly what kind of music he would create, if given the chance.

“Have you ever tried composing your own music?”

The bafflement that spread across Connor’s face was almost funny. “The thought never occurred to me, no.”

“Well, I’m thinking of organizing a recital once we’ve settled in more. Something to inspire the androids here to express themselves through their own original songs. Everyone could use some more music. I’ll see if I can rope Markus in too,” Kara winked. _Give the man a break to show us his creative side._ “If you come up with anything, you’re welcome to share it. Or just listen.” 

Kara grew a bit worried at the other’s silence. “I haven’t thought about logistics or anything yet though, so I’m not sure-“

“It sounds like a great idea,” Connor said earnestly. “Though I’m not sure I’ll have anything myself, I’d like to attend.” _Maybe I can convince Hank to come. …Wait. Hank!_

“Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have to visit a friend. I really enjoyed talking with you and your family.”

If Kara was surprised at his abrupt need to leave, she didn’t show it. “Likewise. Come back anytime, Connor.” 

“I will, thank you.” As he left, Connor felt warmth blooming in his chest at Kara’s sincerity. At times like this, he remembered why being deviant was worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a transition chapter and a bit shorter, but I figured I'd get it out. Was supposed to be Connor's chapter, but I have a feeling that will get longer than I thought. We'll see! Drop a comment if you notice something I missed or just feel like it. Thankee greatly.
> 
> Markus and Connor: *political babble* *disagreement noises*  
> Markus: "Take care of yoself m8t"  
> Connor: *holds up mirror* "no u"
> 
> Connor, staring into some poor family's apartment window: "This is ok"  
> Alice: "we went through some shit"  
> Connor: "......I see"
> 
> Connor and Kara: *prance into the sunset with the power of reconciliation*


End file.
